The day before Valentine’s day
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Somebody has a crush on Lili, but who? Should she wait for Valentine's day to reveal her admirer love or should she find out who it is?
1. Day before Valentine's starts!

The day before Valentine's day

As usual Lili was checking out her horoscope for today…she received…

"There is someone close to you that wishes to tell you something…a hint is

3" ( 3 is a heart by the way)

Lili had a jaw fall open. She had a crush! But who could it be? She started thinking about who it might be until… a yell came from outside her window. She opened the window and then poked her head out. Her best guy friend, Hiromi Oikawa was waiting outside. They were supposed to walk to school together. He yelled, "Lili! We are gonna be late! HURRY UP!" She looked at the clock and saw she made both of them 5 minutes late then they usually went. She grabbed her horoscope stuff including the ring her mother left her and jumped out the window.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed happily. But as she jumped from the roof she slipped and was falling headfirst to the ground. This time instead of screaming, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed, "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She closed her eyes waiting for her head to be burst open. When that didn't come she opened her eyes and found herself on top of Hiromi. He seemed to be trying to cover his face with his hand.

"Geez Lili, you sure are heavy." He told her. She started blushing and got off of him.

"Sorry about that Hiromi, I sort of messed up with my entrance." She replied. He nodded and then turned away from her while getting his stuff. She brushed herself off and waited for him to start walking. As she explained about her horoscope to Hiromi, he seemed to be getting nervous. When she finished and turned to him, his face showed he was blushing madly.

"Hiromi? Why are you blushing?" Lili asked Hiromi.

"Oh…it's…n…nothing!" he replied. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer out of him but for some reason she was going to try. As they were 3 blocks away from the school, she jumped him.

"Hey! Lili! What are you doing!" he asked confused.

"You just have to tell me what's up!" she said grinning.

"OK! Umm…tomorrow's Valentine's day and there's this girl I have a crush on that I want to give a present!" he said quickly and blushed again.

"WHO! I'll so help ya!" Lili asked excitedly. Just then the bell rang.

"CRAP! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE LILI! LET'S HURRY UP AND RUN TO THE CLASSROOM BEFOR THE TEACHER GETS THERE!" he yelled while dragging Lili to their classroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reviews please!


	2. Their feelings arouse!

In Class:

Lili couldn't stop thinking about what Hiromi said. He had a crush on SOMEONE. She wanted to help him but then she had an admirer of her own to find. She suddenly blushed at the idea of something she didn't want to believe. "What if Hiromi liked HER! No way! That can't be true…" Lili shook her head in class, just as her teacher asked her "Lili, do you know the answer to this question?" The teacher's mouth dropped open including everybody else. It was the easiest question of this entire chapter! Lili saw everybody staring at her and said, "What?" She saw the problem on the board and was like, "The answer to that question is 30." Everybody sighed in relief knowing that she knew the answer at least. Hiromi who sat next to Lili, passed her a note, it said:

Lili! What's wrong with you?

You TOTALLY spaced out before the teacher asked you the question…

What's wrong?

Lili wrote back and tossed the note at Hiromi:

Nothing is wrong with me Hiromi.

I was just wondering how to get you and your dream girl together…

When Hiromi saw the note he stiffened and didn't pass another note.

During recess:

"HIROMI!" Lili yelled. They were outside in the schoolyard. Lili was trying to catch Hiromi who was running FAR away from her. She was trying to find out who did he have a crush on. Meanwhile, as Lili was running she slipped and fell. She closed her eyes waiting for the crash but there was none. She opened her eyes. She was in the arms of a senior boy!

"Thank you for saving me." Lili said blushing, she pushed herself out of his arms.. But the senior was still so close to her…

"Your welcome. Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Oh no! Thanks for your concern. What's your name?" she replied.

"My name is Masahiro Taiki." He told her.

"I'm Lili! Doesn't your first name mean hero? Or something like that?" she asked.

"Yes, it does." Meanwhile as they were chatting Hiromi was watching them very very closely. He was scowling since he saw Lili blush.

"Who does that guy think he is…" Hiromi scowled angrily. While he was watching those two, a girl came his way. Her eyes were emerald green, hair was light brown. Her name was Akimoto Ayumi. She was the cutest, coolest, popular, charming, cruelest, girl in the entire school. And who did she like? Hiromi.

Suddenly Hiromi found himself on the ground. On top of him was Akimoto.

"Hi Hiromi!" she grinned happily on him.

"Get off me Akimoto!" he said coldly.

"No! Only when you say that you'll be my valentine! If you don't, I'll stay on top of you AND kiss you." She said smirking. When they were on top of each other, Lili saw it and felt her heart breaking and getting mad. "Why? Why am I feeling so sad! It feels as if I'm JEALOUS!" Lili thought. Hiromi glanced a look over at Lili and saw her face totally angry. He thought, "Why does she look so angry?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Her zodiac's discovery

Lili flamed up once she saw Ayumi on top of Hiromi. She suddenly felt something in herself as she watched Hiromi stare at her. She felt jealously rouse up. She marched over to where Ayumi and Hiromi was and said, "Get off him Ayumi, NOW." Hiromi's face displayed relief.

"No way Lili! He's mine!" Ayumi said hugging Hiromi. He cringed in her embrace. Lili suddenly felt her ring vibrating. All the zodiacs (Aries, Sagittarius, etc.) were trying to get out. From what it seem all wanted to murder Ayumi for hurting their mistress's feelings. She quickly covered her ring. But the her zodiac rose from the ring and was well hidden in Lili's clothes.

"Lili! Say chai! Trust me! It's what she deserves!"

"Chai." Lili mutters rather angrily. Ayumi seem to be frozen for a while then she moves away from Hiromi.

"Ick! Why was I hugging Hiromi! I like Taiki better!" Ayumi declared. She ran over to poor Taiki who was practically trying to run to get away from her.

"Lili? Did you just do that?" Hiromi said surprised.

"Um…no! I didn't do anything! Need a hand?" Lili asked.

"Sure! Thanks!" Hiromi said as Lili pulled him up.

"So who's your dream girl?" Lili asked for the thousandth time of the day.

"NOONE!" Hiromi yelled. Everybody stared on him.

"Oh! Nothing! Please ignore me." Hiromi said rather a bit lower. Everybody sweatdropped then went back to what they were doing. Lili saw a scratch which was caused by Ayumi's nails earlier. She went to her backpack, took out a band aid then put it on Hiromi's scratch. Hiromi blushed at the close contact.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GO AWAY FROM ME!" Taiki yelled. Lili saw Taiki getting hugged by Ayumi.

"It's my entire fault…" Lili whispered to herself. Her zodiac (is it Aries?) hugged her (still hidden) and said, "It was mine Lili. We zodiacs think you and Hiromi make a better couple then you and Taiki so I told you to say chai. I'm sorry." Lili turned pink at that comment.

"Uh…I feel sort…of sick…I think I'm going to the bathroom…" Lili stuttered to Hiromi. Then she grabbed her backpack and ran. Hiromi was a bit concerned about Lili and decided to follow her. As soon as Lili got to the girls bathroom she made sure there was noone there.

"Ok! Explain!" Lili said to her zodiac that was floating in the air. Lili's face was slightly flushed from what her own zodiac said before.

"I'm going to need some help from the others. It's scary explaining to you." Her zodiac said as she started to worry.

"Hey! Calm down! Ok! I'll do what you say!" Lili said trying to shush it. Soon all the zodiacs were out and her zodiac had calm down.

"Ok! Lili, the thing is that we—"Scorpio started to say but was interrupted by Sagittarius who continued, "Understand you like Hiromi." At that comment Lili fell down in shock.

The two Gemini twins looked her shocked face and said to the others, "We knew this was going to happen…"

Meanwhile, Hiromi was outside waiting. He heard voices inside. And one of them was Lili. He put his ear next to the door to listen. He heard someone say, "Understand you like Hiromi." He immediately blushed at that comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews please!


	4. Lili and Hiromi have another small momen

Hiromi mentally pushed himself away from the door. His face was beet red. "OH MY GOSH…who the heck is telling Lili that we make a good couple! Well now I know that she likes me…" Hiromi thought as he tried to calm himself down. "This CAN'T be true right! It can't! It's a miracle if it IS true…Why couldn't I tell her I love her…I'M SUCH A BAKA!" Hiromi starts looking at the ground…with his head down trying his best to hide his blushing face.

Inside the bathroom…

Hiromi wasn't the ONLY one having a flushed red face, Lili ALSO had a flushed face.

"Lili, you should calm down…" Virgo said while putting Lili's hair in a cute style.

"How could I calm down…you all had to say to me…that I like Hiromi…" Lili muttered. After she just said that all the zodiacs except Virgo smacked her.

"OW…! Why you slap me! That really hurts!" Lili protested.

"You deserved it. You needed to know YOUR INNER feelings," Taurus informed her.

"Yes...s…Lili…you should confront Hiromi about…your…feelings…" Libra said next but in a timid voice.

"I don't care, but I hate it when you just don't confess your feelings." Aquarius said sternly. Everyone sweatdropped at what she said.

"LILI! YOU have to CONFESS your LOVE!" Capricorn said while jumping up and down.

"Um…I don't really know what to say Lili, but you're really lucky to have Hiromi to crush on." Pisces says.

"STOP!" Lili yells. Everyone looks at her. She turns redder from the attention she just caught.

"Look…I think I'll just wait till tomorrow…I need to find out who's my admirer. Then I'll deal with Hiromi." Lili informs everyone. All zodiacs smack her.

"YOU SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT HIROMI NOT YOUR SECRET ADMIRER!" Everyone yells at her.

"LOOK! IT'S MY DECISION NOT YOURS!" Lili replies back.

"Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" everybody says back insulted that she doesn't take their advice. They all go back into the ring. Lili splashes some water onto her face, straightens out everything and opens the bathroom door to meet …Hiromi…her face INSTANTLY turns red again.

"Um…Hiromi…what are you doing here!" Lili asks nervously.

"I was just checking up on you…in case there was something wrong." He mutters. Lili notices his head is down. She walks over and raises his head up. Just in time to see his flushed face and mesmerizing eyes. Wait! Did she just say mesmerizing eyes! She must really do have feelings for Hiromi. Just as Hiromi decides he's going to confess and kiss her, guess what ruined the moment. The bell. Of course it startled both of them. Lili being SO startled fell into Hiromi's arms while doing that Hiromi fell onto the ground. So, Lili was on top of Hiromi. Both were beet red in seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews PLEASE! The moment is ALMOST here!


	5. Author's Note! Be sure to read this!

Thanks for the reviews of this story! I will be putting the last chapter of The day before Valentine's day on Feb. 12TH. Be sure that you read it D

3 CHIBI


	6. The momenthas COME!

Chibi: Wow…thanks for the reviews everyone! –hands everyone who dropped a review off a piece of a lovely cake (made by Lili) - Thanks for the advice and stuff! I'm thinking of using it! And now…I present you the LAST chapter of The Day before Valentine's Day! I decided to put it on early...so Enjoy!

"Uh…I'm sorry about that Lili!" Hiromi tries to regain his posture as he gets back up.

"Its…ok…" Lili mutters with a slight blush on her face. A silence masks them.

_Inside the ring…_

"Lili, Lili…WHY WON'T YOU CONFESS!" All the zodiacs yelled as they were watching the display outside.

"Hm…" Aries said.

"Well, first is first. We should get them to a romantic place…to get them to know their feelings!" Virgo (Demeter) announces.

"Good idea!" Everyone says grinning except for Aquarius (Ganymede).

"You all forgot something." Ganymede says in monotone.

"What?" all the zodiacs turn to stare at Ganymede.

"How do you expect to get them to a romantic place?" Ganymede continues.

"WAH! WE NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" All of the zodiacs say in distress.

"Just let their relationship blossom. It has nothing to do with us." Ganymede points out.

"But…"

"No buts! Ganymede is right!" Taurus (Io) says.

_Back outside the ring…_

"Um…Hiromi…I have to go." Lili says with the blush still on her face. She turns more scarlet and runs away with a "BYE! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Hiromi stares at her running figure with a sweatdrop on her face.

"Lili…" Hiromi says aloud…but with a sad tinge in it.

_With Lili…in her room…_

"I don't understand…this feeling…" Lili thought in her room. "And…tomorrow's Valentine's Day…I think I'm going for a walk…" As she started walking out, she took off her ring and put it into her pocket.

_Inside the ring…_

"LILI! HOW COULD YOU!" All of the zodiacs were screaming. Of course, Lili didn't hear it. But to their dismay, they couldn't see anything now, because of the darkness in the pocket. ((AHAHHAHA…Sorry, had to do that))

_Back to Lili who now arrived at the park, she would be in…tomorrow…_

"Hiromi…I have no idea…but when I'm with you…I feel…" Lili was softly murmuring. Suddenly her head started to hurt. "Ow…my head…it hurts…all of the sudden…I think…I'm going to…" Lili said clenching her teeth before…falling to the ground. Without noticing it, she had gotten a fever worrying about all this. "Hiromi…" was the last thing she said before falling to unconsciousness.

_At Hiromi's house…_

"I can't believe I didn't tell her." Hiromi muttered to himself. He took a glance at a velvet box sitting on his desk. He opened it to look at the present he got for Lili. As his present to her sparkled and shined he sighed. Suddenly the phone started ringing. He jumped from the sudden noise.

"Hello, this is the Oikawa residence. Who is this?" Hiromi said as he picked up the phone.

"Hiromi! Please tell me Lili is at your place!" an urgent voice yelled out. Hiromi clenched his ear which was suffering from the yell.

"Um…is this Lili's dad?" Hiromi said feeling a bit harried.

"YES! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION YOUNG MAN!" Lili's dad yelled into the phone. Hiromi sweatdropped.

"She's not here." Hiromi said.

"Please! Help me find her! She left a note on the desk saying she'll be home by 6, but 2 hours have passed and she hasn't come back from whatever she was planning to do!" Lili's dad quickly explained. Now it was Hiromi's turn to panic.

"WHAT? AND YOU COULDN'T PHONE ME EARLIER!" Hiromi yelled into the phone before hanging up.

"Young people these days. Have no respect. Yelling into the phone and hanging up." Lili's dad muttered into the phone…who has been cut off. Hiromi meanwhile had run out of his house. As he ran down the street near the park (where Lili was but he didn't know it) he suddenly had a thought that she might be in the park. He veered off his course and ran into the park; to the place he said he'll meet her… As he rushed in, the park was empty…he sighed in depression and his high hopes that she might be there dropped. As he turned around to go, he noticed something on the floor. He walked closer…to discover…it was Lili! He rushed over and noticed her face was red. As he put a hand above her head, she muttered a word, "Hiromi…" His face turned red but he quickly picked her up bridal style and headed to his house.

"Baka…you had to get sick…" Hiromi said as he had put her into bed. "That reminds me, I should call your dad." Hiromi said out loud. Just as he moved towards the phone a hand grabbed him and he fell on the floor near the bed.

"Ow……" Hiromi muttered and looked to see who was clutching his hand. It was none other then Lili.

"Hiromi…what…happened?" Lili said softly while trying to figure out what was going on.

"You got a fever baka. I wonder how through, cuz usually we don't get colds…at this time." Hiromi told Lili. "Anyways, let me get you some water ok?" he continued.

"No…please…don't leave me…" Lili said while holding onto his hand tighter.

"Ok…ok…" Hiromi said as he soothed Lili. He got onto the bed…and hugged Lili…who sank into his arms peacefully… (ha! Thought it was gonna be perverted right?) They stayed like that for the rest of the night…before both of them fell asleep on the bed in each other's arms.

_The next morning…VALENTINE'S DAY!_

Hiromi and Lili wake up at the same time, and quickly move away from each other. Both were red within seconds. Lili, the first to speak said, "Hi…Hiromi! Did you try something perverted on me?" Hiromi fell down onto the floor from the shock of the statement.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? You were the one that caused me so many problems! Why the HELL would I do something perverted to you!" Hiromi said shocked.

"Good point." Lili said nodded. She turned to look at the time on the clock.

"OH NO! SCHOOL'S GONNA START!" Lili yelled panicking.

"Um…Lili…did you forget? We get a day off today…" Hiromi said sweatdropping because Lili was running around his house panicking. At Hiromi's statement, Lili turned to stone. Then she came back to life.

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE PARK!" Lili yelled.

"You don't have to go…Lili…" Hiromi said…blushing a bit.

"What do you mean Hiromi?" Lili asked.

"I'm the one…who has a crush on you." Hiromi finally blurted out. For that…after 4 minutes past…seemed like a year passed to Hiromi and Lili, Lili smiled.

"Guess what Hiromi. I feel happy when I'm near you, my heart's always yelling and I feel like I'm totally protected when I'm near you…" Lili announced. Hiromi was shocked at the statement. Lili bounced over to Hiromi.

"And since today's Valentine's day, I'll be nice." (XD) Lili said. She wrapped her arms around Hiromi's neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist…and they kissed.

BTW (By the way) Hiromi did give her the present which was a beautiful necklace which was diamond covered.

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
